a veces agradable
by nikingk
Summary: two-shot ambientado paralelamente en mi otra historia "el extraño de verde ¿alguna vez se preguntaron como es la relacion entre MR.l y luigi? si, pues es tu dia de suerte , este fic te dara la respuestas que buscas , mas o menos
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos , estuve pensando de cómo se sentiría Luigi , con respecto a MR.L y viceversa , esto es lo salió , les advierto que solo lo hice para pasar el rato, no esperen mucho

Esto sucede durante la trama de mi otro fic, si quieres entender mejor la historia, les dejo mejor historia

Les dejo el link:

s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Comencemos

A VECES AGRADABLE

Débil

Miedoso

Solitario

Segundón

Esos eran algunos de los sinónimos que decían cuando le preguntaban a las personas sobre Luigi

Pero los que esos ingratos no sabían, era que Luigi llevaba una gran carga enorme con la que sufría por dentro

Un demonio interno con el que pelear, eso último lo pensaba su hermano

Un monstruo que lo destruía por dentro, eso lo decía peach

Pero ¿acaso a alguien le importa lo que piense él?

Es decir ¡nadie le pregunta! , ¿Nadie se pregunta?

Quizás, hasta puede que sea agradable

…..

Luigi entra a la mansión después de un día duro de hacer mandados, porque si, el tenía que hacerles mandados a los magos del bosque, de algo tenía que vivir, aunque se jugara la vida en eso, es decir el ultimo lo había mandado a buscar piedras a un volcán

Tan pronto llega a casa su rutina es la de siempre, habla con daisy, comen, ella se va a dormir y él se va a la biblioteca y se sienta en su sillón y entonces se pone a meditar

Luigi entra en un espacio vacío, todo blanco, todo calmado, bueno casi

¿?: Hola idiota, ¿qué haces aquí?

Luigi evaluó su situación

Estaba delante de lo que parecía una mala copia del mismo, con una vestimenta cutre y un antifaz que parecía sacado de una fiesta de disfraces

¿?: ¿Sabes que puedo oír tus pensamientos verdad? Pregunto con tono de enojo

Luigi sonrió, el lo sabía bien, por eso lo hacia

No importaba cuanto tiempo Pasara, el no se acostumbraba a su presencia y sabia que MR.L tampoco lo había hecho a la de el

Luigi empezó a recordar cómo era que había llegado a conocerlo

Primero en el accidente, ese fue el día en que decidió ocultarse en su mansión, no pudo dormir por días, pero cuando el sueño lo venció

Flash back

Luigi entraba por primera vez a su mente, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero ese pequeño mundo todo blanco le daba una sensación de paz

Luigi: esta mas vacio de lo que creí .dijo examinando su alrededor

¿?: No es de sorprenderse .dijo una voz igual a la suya

Y entonces lo vio

Luigi: ¡eres tú! dijo enojado

MR.L: no me digas .respondió sarcástico

Luigi se sorprendió por lo que había visto en el reino champiñón él era más agresivo de lo que aparentaba ahora

Mr.l: estamos en tu mente puedo oír tus pensamientos. Explico el ser

Luigi se puso en guardia

Luigi: salte de mi mente .ordeno el fontanero verde

MR.L: lo siento idiota vine aquí para quedarme, además no importa que tanto daño nos hagamos aquí, ninguno de los dos ganara .dijo invocando una silla de la nada y sentándose

Luigi: ¿Cómo?

MR.L: también controlo parte de tu mente, si preguntas por qué no te destruyo es porque, también estoy débil de la pelea

Luigi veía a ese ser que le había hecho daño, le hervía la sangre eso no se quedaría así, pero no podía hacer nada

Como había dicho ninguno de los ganaría

Luigi golpeo a MR.L tumbándolo de la silla

Pero podía intentarlo

Fin del flash back

Desde ese día se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Luigi, dándole pesadillas, y tenía la sospecha de que él era el responsable de los malentendidos con daisy

Pero no podía hacer nada solo quedaba esperar a acostumbrarse

MR.L: ¿vas a quedarte ahí o vamos a pelear?

Luigi sonrió

Ambos se prepararon y….

Luigi movió a su peón, y luego MR.L al suyo

Luigi: sigo sin entender, porque le dices pelear al ajedrez

MR.L: es una pelea mental

Después de un rato donde ninguno de los dos gano, decidieron pausar el juego para otro día

Luigi ya se estaba retirando cuando se detuvo a pensar un poco, después de todo lo que había pasado, llego a una conclusión

Luigi: ¿sabes?,… tú compañía es a veces agradable. Dijo y se retiro

MR.L: la tuya también idiota, la tuya también dijo sabiendo que él nunca lo escucharía

Fin

Solo quiero decir que cuando pasa mucho tiempo con alguien, por muy odioso que sea, terminaras acostumbrándote

Y como pueden notar esta pequeña historia sucede durante una de las noches en Luigi mansión ustedes averigüen cual

Casi se me olvida

Este es un two-shot, la siguiente parte va a ser desde la perspectiva de MR.L

Nada más chao dejen rewiens


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos feliz año nuevo hoy es uno de enero para q vean trabajo enserio, y aquí al lado tengo a Sara, ¿algo que decir Sara?

Sara: que eres un tonto

NIKINGk: ¿aparte?

Sara: ¿Qué tu gramática es horrible?

NIKINGk: ¿algo que no sepa?

Sara: borre tu partida de pokemon

NIKINGk: (arrodillándose) noooooooooooooooooo

Me voy a llorar a un rincón

Sara: mientras mi primo llora, yo les voy a contar la ultima parte de esta historia

NIKINGk: ya había evolucionado a magikar dije en posición fetal en una esquina

Comencemos

Pov mr. l

Ellos no tienen derecho a juzgarme

Ellos no comprenden

Es más, ustedes no comprenden

No saben lo que es que tu única utilidad sea la de destruir a tus enemigos y a los enemigos de tus enemigos

Que te encierren, y tu carcelero seas básicamente tu mismo

¿Qué saben ustedes?

Nada, y nunca lo sabrán

Pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar el destino?

Si me toco destruir, pues destruiré a mis enemigos y a los enemigos de mis enemigos

Pero antes que nada tendré que destruir a mi carcelero

Lo obligare a sentir lo que yo siento, a ver como sus amigos arden

Fin del pov mr. l

En un lugar totalmente blanco como si no hubiera nada o casi nada pues en ella hay un ser suspendido en el blanco espacio

El ser no sabía bien lo que pasaba, solo sabía que había nacido con solo una misión

 **Destruir**

El ser vio como el espacio blanco se hacía negro de inmediato, cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió vio que estaba en un cuerpo, el cuerpo que serviría como arma para el fin de su que le habían dado

Tiempo después

Pues resulto que el dueño del cuerpo en el que lo habían encerrado era más fuerte de lo que parecía

Lo había vuelto a encerrar y ahora estaba en su mente viendo cómo vivía su día a día, verlo como hacia el idiota frente a la chica que había rescatado en esa cascada

No soportaba verlo feliz así buscaba humillarlo cada que tenia la ocasión

Ya sea dándole pesadillas o poniéndolo en situaciones vergonzosas

Y cada vez que jugaban ajedrez en su mente, darle una paliza intelectual

Pero había algo que le preocupaba

No importa que tanto odiara a su carcelero

No podía creer lo que iba decir

Pero su compañía a veces

Solo a veces

Resultaba agradable

Lástima que él nunca lo sabría

¿O quizá si?

¿Quién sabe posiblemente se lo diga en su lecho de muerte?

Fin

Aquí termina este fic

Perdón si parece que mr. l es menos profundo que Luigi

Es que no puedo evitar verlo así, es decir fue creado para destruir, y lo que hace es justamente eso

Bueno en fin díganme si les gusto

Dejen rewiens y no olviden e ir a revisar mis otros trabajos, solo vayan a mi perfil y ahí les aparecen todos

Chao hasta la proxima


End file.
